eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 23 (7 May 1985)
Synopsis Lou reminds Arthur to send Kathy's birthday card, but Arthur already has. Lou tells Arthur that she doesn't like laying about with aches and pains and to wait until he reaches her age, but Arthur says he would've probably collapsed from exhaustion. Lou complains that people don't want to help others, unlike the old days and she can't even get Dr Legg to come and check her over, but Arthur says she can't get the doctor to come round just because she is shaky and feels sick. In the café, Sue gets Ali to serve Michelle and Sharon. Sharon and Michelle arrange to go to an arcade centre whilst Ian and Kelvin wind Michelle up. When Michelle arrives home, Arthur asks Michelle to go to the library for Lou. Michelle asks Lou what's the matter and Lou described the symptoms she has before Arthur brings up the library, but Michelle avoids going by getting ready to meet Sharon. Den arrives home from Spain and Sharon gives him a frosty reception. When Sharon asks about the villa, Den says he was unable to get it. Arthur doesn't know what books Lou likes and Michelle says that Mark would've known as he and Ian are Lou's favourites and Arthur senses Michelle was jealous of Mark. Michelle asks Arthur not to speak about Mark as if he was dead and recently, they have to speak as if Mark never existed. Michelle recalls the times that Lou use to defend Mark and that he ran away because he was scared that the family were no more good to him than the police. In the cafe, Ali suggests to Andy that he and Debbie cook a roast dinner for Saeed and Naima instead of curry whilst Ian and Kelvin phone up Sharon pretending to be Chas arranging to meet Michelle that Saturday. Den checks the books Angie worked on whilst he was away and Angie tells Den that Ethel's cooking really was bad. Angie hints on to Den that she had some fun whilst he was away and Den asks what she means and if she said anything to Sharon due to her attitude towards him, but Angie denies telling her anything and he isn't going to believe her. Den is suspicious that something happened whilst he was away. Arthur complains to Pete that Lou is wearing him out and he'll soon be worn out. Michelle and Sharon discuss their families, with Michelle saying that her parents are missing Mark, but Lou is especially missing him whilst Sharon says that she doesn't have a real family as Den and Angie are her adoptive parents and they don't love each other as they have affairs. Sharon thinks about finding her real parents for them to take her away from it all as her mum and dad aren't a good example. Sharon also passes the message on to Michelle from Chas that he is coming up on Saturday. Ian asks Pete if he is taking Kathy out for her birthday and if he can use the flat to watch a video with Michelle, Sharon and Kelvin and Pete agrees. A man comes to The Vic and asks Pete if he knows of a young girl who has recently moved to Albert Square. Saeed asks Dr Legg if anything has been said about the square recently, but the person Dr Legg is speaking to either knows nothing new or is being told to keep quiet and his discussion with the health visitor seems to confirm something is happening. Michelle has a go at Ian for what he has done and Ian says that he did it because she has told them all about Chas. Michelle questions Ian to how he could have done it to her and that he is the last person he expected to do it to her. Michelle adds that he has also shown her up in front of Sharon and Ian says they can solve the situation by getting someone to pretend to be Chas. Lofty asks Mary if she knows of a man who could possibly be looking for her and Mary fears that it's the social for Lofty staying overnight. In the launderette, Ian and Kelvin talk about people they could get to be Chas and Kelvin suggests a neighbour who lives 2 doors down from his mum named Gary and Kelvin phones up Gary. Cast Regular cast *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Chris Smith - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as "Man") *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson Guest cast None Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *Al's Café *Turpin Road Notes *First appearance of Chris Smith. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I've a good mind to try and find my real parents.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes